1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device, a clock synchronizing method, and a computer program, and more particularly, to a receiving device, a clock synchronizing method, and a computer program that can stably reproduce data received through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, services that transmit and provide audio data or video data through communication media, such as the Internet, have been widely provided. As an example of a transmission method of the audio data or the video data, with an increase in a communication speed or a network bandwidth, a transmission method of a streaming scheme that reproduces audio or video based on received data while keeping parallel with reception of data has been widely used.
When the streaming scheme is used to receive the audio data or the video data, stabilize the audio data or the video data, and reproduce the audio data or the video data, a signal process clock in a transmitting device needs to be synchronized with a signal process clock in a receiving device. Accordingly, when the audio data or the video data is stabilized and reproduced, it is needed to control a frequency of the signal process clock in the receiving device.
For example, the receiving device that uses the streaming scheme to receive the audio data or the video data and reproduce the audio data or the video data has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-151434. JP-A No. 2005-151434 discloses a technique for receiving a packet stream where predetermined units each having a time stamp and a TS (Transport Stream) packet are continuous using a network I/F, outputting each TS packet to a demultiplexer using the time stamp included in the received packet stream, and performing clock control using a PCR (Program Clock Reference). The receiving device that is disclosed in JP-A No. 2005-151434 assumes flow control at a transmission side and a reception side. In the receiving device, if stream supply is appropriately performed, an overflow or an underflow of a buffer is not generated, and the received audio data or video data can be stabilized and decoded.